Moogle Moments
by Animic
Summary: A collection of one-shots in the point of view of many different Moogles. :D R/R please!
1. Moguo

**Hi! I know! I'm starting something else. haha. Can't get enough, I suppose. :P This story is about our favourite moogles and their adventures. It's a bunch of one-shots and just random stories that I wanted to write on a whim. haha. I will be randomnly updating this. :)**

**Todays story is about Moguo, the World Map Moogle.**

**Moguo**

* * *

There it was again. That awful flute. Who had given him that flute in the first place? Moguo was about ready to ring the persons neck who did. The stupid kid had called him time and time again requesting immediate assistance, claiming to be dying, but then saying oh never mind, carry on. Stupid tailed brat.

On duty, as always, he arrived at the scene of the crime seeing the familiar blonde pressing the flute to his lips. Moguo folded his arms and glared at him.

"You rang, kupo?" he asked with hesitance. Every time this kid called him, he thought it was a joke. It was like the kid who cried wolf.

Zidane laughed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't call me if you don't need me, kupo!" With a disapproving look, Moguo sped away again. Why was he given this job?! Of all the jobs he was given, he was forced to follow this stupid gang around to make sure they were given their beck and call.

Time and time again, countless times in a row, the boy played the flute and Moguo had to answer. Always getting 'Never mind," and speeding off away again only to have to return seconds later. His responses grew somewhat aggravated.

_"Don't call me if you don't need me, kupo!"_

_"You're starting to tick me off, kupo!"_

_"I'm sharpening my knife, kupo!"_

_"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! KU-PHEH!"_

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. One day, the boy played the flute, but Moguo didn't answer. He played the flute again, and again, and again, and again. It finally worked, though. Moguo decided to finally answer the call.

"WHAT!?" he screamed.

When he got there, he realized Zidane was on the ground and a dark-haired girl was squeezing his right ear as Zidane squealed out in pain.

"What is the moogle flute?" she asked rather sternly.

"A helpful resource," he said, rather against his will.

"And what is it NOT?" she asked again, giving his ear a slightly harder squeeze.

"Owh! Dagger, that hurts!" he squealed and then sighed, looking at Muguo. "Something to torture the Moogles with."

The girl nodded and let go of Zidane. She grabbed the flute and yanked it from Zidane's reach. She reached into her pocket and grabbed something that Moguo could smell immediately. "Here, sorry for the trouble." She threw the kupo nut at Moguo. Moguo caught the kupo nut and ate it in one bite. With a look of triumph on his face, the moogle went back now expecting to never again be bothered. Minutes later, he heard the flute. With a bit of regret, he thought that he would at least be being used for something useful.

When he appeared at the group, the girl had the flute in her hands now. Moguo smiled. "What do you need?"

The girl smiled. "Nothing. I was just testing it,"

Zidane and her shared a laugh as Moguo retreated from the scene once more. Of all the jobs in the world…

**Thanks for reading! Review please!**

**Nexxxttt....is Stiltskin :D**


	2. Stiltskin

** It's our favourite moogle!! Oh, update. I made a banner for this story. If you go to my profile page, there's a link to the banners I made on photoshop. :D If you want to, check it out. haha. **

**Stiltskin**

* * *

Zidane and his friends were suddenly in battle. They were all in battle position. Zidane, Dagger, Vivi, and Steiner. The dream team! As they anxiously awaited the beast to show itself, they were a little taken aback as to what it turned out to be.

Dagger, without hesitation, raised her staff to begin the first move. . Zidane quickly got in front of her, realizing what it was.

"Dagger, it's okay. That's a moogle," he said. Dagger lowered her staff and peered behind Zidane to get a better look. What was a moogle doing out here? She had a confused look on her face. Moogles were never EVER seen outside on the grounds. This was indeed strange.

"Awh, he's so cute," Vivi said kindly as he put his hands on his knees smiling at the moogle.

"Careful, Master Vivi. It could have rabies," Steiner warned. Vivi looked up at Steiner blankly. He didn't know moogles could have diseases. Instead of taking the insults, the moogle spoke.

"I don't have rabies," he said rather offended. Zidane jumped back.

"It talks!" Zidane exclaimed.

"Of course I talk," he said strangely. "You are indeed a strange group."

"What are you doing here, sir Moogle?" Steiner asked, a bit suspicious.

"My name is Stiltskin-"

"Like Rumplestiltskin?" Zidane asked with a laugh. Dagger frowned and slapped Zidane lightly on the back.

"Don't be rude, Zidane," she snapped. Zidane rolled his eyes and turned back to the moogle. The moogle pretended not to have heard him and carried on.

"I'm travelling so I can try to discover the secret behind why Mognet Central has been delayed. I've also always wanted to see the world," the moogle said.

Zidane eyed everyone and whispered but not very lowly. "Anyone else notice that this moogle doesn't say kupo?"

Dagger placed her hands on her hips and stared down Zidane. "Must you question everything?"

Zidane shrugged. "Yeah."

Stiltskin eyed the group cautiously. "What are you four doing out here?"

Zidane held out his stomach and hit his chest proudly. Kind of like a monkey. Stiltskin eyed him strangely as he did this. "We're here to save the world."

Stiltskin stared blankly at them. "Of course you are. Well, I'll be in touch. If you ever need anything, I sell things on a regular basis."

With that, the moogle left and the group just stared bewildered at the site. Here they were expecting a fight when they find a random travelling moogle. You never can tell what your day is going to end up being out here.

"That was weird," Zidane said, scratching the back of his head.

"Indeed, but Moogles are a strange breed," Steiner said, trying to forget it.

The group shook their heads slightly and went back to their mission…and that was the first time the group ever met Stiltskin.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!!**

**And neeeexxxtttt....Artemicion!**


End file.
